ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Verdelet
Where is pop location? I just looked over the mire maps for (J-6), but I can't place a finger where exactly this thing pops since (J-6) is pretty much inaccessible on most, if not all the maps. The only possible location for pop looks like an exit from Arrapago Reef. --Nineball 05:48, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Just saw that... note... where ever did it come from :p Guess the ??? is really close to the edge of that square. --Nineball 05:50, 21 June 2008 (UTC) As noted on previous page, it can be duoed by BSTs, but it is a long and dangerous fight. Hints: (1) always release pets before they die so that they can respawn quickly, (2) make sure you have jugs and pet food with you, (3) watch out for jhun aggro, (4) bring a RR gorget (I died twice during the fight), (5) recommend going as /whm for stoneskin, shell, and self-curing (having a few juices along won't hurt). Pets don't last very long, so you will be doing a LOT of swaps. Also, it is convenient to have an exp party kill the various imps, but not essential; there were no exp parties around when we did it. However, the run to camp can be dicey. -- Aeonflux Solo by RDM/NIN It's getting annoying that almost every ZNM from tier 1 to tier 3 has "Soloable by RDM/NIN" on it. I think this kind of exploit requires proof as these NMs are specifically designed to get around things like RDM/NIN solo. I don't see a RDM/NIN without the ability to sun its repeated chainspell soloing this. RDM/NIN doesn't have THAT MUCH MAB and shadows would be constantly wiped. If you want to refer to someone repeatedly zoning and dotting this mob, then you should be more broad, but unless this mob is pulled all the way to Nashmau, I don't even see that being done safely. Either offer a reference to someone who's successfully soloed this or stop putting this on every ZNM. --Ami 05:17, 2 August 2008 (UTC) I agree with the above poster. We fought this last night, and maybe an Rdm/Nin used some long drawn out trick such as DoT and zoning to kill this, but I definitely know that he didn't sit there just using Stoneskin/Utsusemi. This thing will take down alliances quickly if DD don't blow it away before it gets the chance. I'm taking off the Rdm/Nin comment on the main page.Bridgerbot 21:56, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Testimonals * Duoed by a RDM/NIN and a SMN/SCH easy. Take it to pond have RDM kite it around and SMN wacks at it with avatars. * Soloable by RDM/NIN, kiting around the lake outside Nashmau. * Trioed by a skilled BLU/NIN and two RDMs. :*Easily killed with 6-10 well prepared people. :* Can be duo'd by BST (easy trio) in the same manner normal Imps are fought. Requires a bit of luck however since you would need the two Imps that spawn near the ??? to be killed by exp party or you can easily kill them. Can be a simple pull all the way to where Wild Karakul spawn as long as Imps that spawn in between are being taken care of by exp parties. There are 13 pets you can throw at the NM (including birds) but beware that if Sanraku changes mobs to sheep while you are working on Verdelet, you will likely run out of pets. (People will farm them all for Zeni) :* Easilly duo'd by decently geared Rdm/Nin + Cor/Nin (Dot+Nuke+QD, Kite around pond). 40-50mins. Both could probably solo with dificulty. :*Rages after 2 hours. I solo'd as RDM/NIN today, after 2 hrs it was down to 15%. After that no spell would land for more than 50 after consistently landing for 500+ for the first 2 hrs. :*Confirm that is does rage, although it seemed to me 1:30 hours was the rage time. Becomes extremely resistant to all forms of magic (unable to land poison, first will wear off quickly then will resist altogether after the first few casts) and his spells start hitting much harder. Soloable as RDM/NIN in about 2 hours. ::*Recommended PLD tank, with multiple physical DD jobs to kill quickly. Ninja sub job virtually useless due to -aga spells. Mint Drop Neither this page nor the page for the item indicates how to obtain a Mint Drop.--DarkTrance 22:24, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Mint Drop is obtained the exact same way all ZNM pop items are obtained, by asking Sanraku for the item in exchange for zeni. Check the ZNM page for more details. Akairyu 19:59, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Enfeebling Magic Resistance Had no problem casting Dia, Poison II, Bind and Paralyze as Rdm/Blm. Was unable to land Silence, Gravity or Slow even with Elemental Seal at least twice. Was wearing +enfeebling magic set up. Assuming immune to Silence, Gravity and Slow, please update if I'm wrong. Observations Saw a small alliance fighting this guy in the Mire (about 8 people, all in same linkshell). Was meriting at the time, so don't have many details. Verdelet looks like a bigger Imp, only gray. BLM-type that seemed, at the beginning of the fight, to be very -aga happy. The group opened with a SC that didn't seem to do anything to it, and the -agas added up, making it look like they weren't long for this world. The players regrouped and beat Verdelet down eventually; I'm not sure if they silenced the mob or otherwise debuffed him some way. Don't know on drops. --Eisenzahn 18:38, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Bst Solo 99 Bst/Dnc Using Falcorr & 6 Theta's with 1 Dawn Mulsum. Gear- 1 Pet:Mag Def/1 Pet:-pdt Astolfo's, Twilight Helm, Ferine +2 Body,Hands,Legs,Feet. Twilight Torque, Moepapa Belt, Ferine Mantle, Beastly Earring, Merman's Earring, Raja's Ring, Dark Ring Phys +3 MagDef +3. This is one nasty imp & the last thing you need are any nearby imps joining in so I usually kill the 2 that pop in the ??? area & then pop Verdelt after. You need a good Reward set as every Theta needs to count & I tend to use a Mulsum for when Falcorr take's too much damage & I'm waiting on the timer. I've tried Gooey on this NM but takes way too long. I use Fantod every time it's ready & fight usually takes 10minutes. Good luck ! Jeubond 10:04, May 11, 2013 (UTC)